Return to Sabaody Arc
by Sounga12
Summary: The time has come. The Straw Hats' training period has ended and now they must return to the promise place: Sabaody Archipelago. But how will things turn out with a group of people posing as them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 2 Years Later

[2 years have passed since the war on the summit between the Marine HQ, the Shichibukai, and the Whitebeard Pirates. This is the deserted island northeast of the Isle of Women, 'Rusukaina'.]

"Luffy!" Marguerite called out as she walked ahead of Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, Boa Marigold, and Nyon. "Yeah, I'm coming." Luffy said from on top of a huge boulder after waking up from his nap. "Time sure goes fast…so it's already been two years, huh?" Luffy says to himself as he sits up seeing Marguerite round the corner of a tree. When Marguerite got to the campsite, 4 large beasts that were about to attack her when until a low voice was heard. "Kagero (Heat Haze)!" A stream of fire shoot between Marguerite and the beasts and Marguerite looks to her right to see Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 20-years-old says holding out his arm that had flames on it. After two years Luffy had grown taller and started to look more like his deceased brother, Portgas D. Ace. Luffy now wears a long-sleeved red cardigan with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Gol D. Roger's outfit. He has a large scar on his chest in the shape of an X, where he was burned by Akainu. "Luffy! The boats ready to go! We can leave at any time." Marguerite says to him as he picks up his straw hat from a rock he left it on two years ago. "Ok, thanks." Luffy says walking over to the beasts. When the lion growled at Marguerite, Luffy looked him straight in the eyes. "Hey! Look closely, those are my friends." Luffy says releasing his Haoshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King), which caused the lion flinched and backed away slowly. Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, Nyon, and Marguerite all saw this and were amazed at how much he improved with his Haki. "…Fufu. Wow." Hancock says in awe. "So you went and became the boss of the entire island." Sandersonia says standing between her two sisters Hancock, and Marigold. "It seems you also have carried on your brother's legacy as 'Fire Fist' and became 'Straw Hat Fire Fist' Luffy, huh?" Nyon says noticing that he possesses the Flame Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi) now. "Yeah, I'll finally be able to take on Teach since I have two Devil Fruits now, but I made the mistake of becoming friends with these guys, I missed out on eating them all. I bet they taste so good!" Luffy says picking up his stuff ready to leave and get back to his crew, especially his beautiful girlfriend, Nami. "It's alright Luffy. I already loaded up all your favorite foods into the boat …such a thoughtful woman like me would make a great wife, you know " Hancock says trying to get Luffy to marry her even thought Shadow, Luffy's Second Mate, already told her he was taken but apparently she didn't believe him. "I'm not marrying you! Thanks for the food!" Luffy says a little annoyed too. "Haa… that acrimonious nature you have is so wonderful " Hancock says about to faint. "Rayleigh went home half a year ago, so he's probably waiting for you at Sabaody the whole time." Sandersonia says as the 4 beasts gather around Luffy with a sad look on their face. "Yeah, because I learned everything he had to teach me in a year and a half. Guess this is finally farewell, huh guys…" Luffy says and then holds his hat above his head, "Alright. Let's go!" and then puts it on his head.

[The 'Grand Line' – Sabaody Archipelago]

"Pirates who have survived and beaten their way through the first half of the 'Grand Line' have started gathering here in Groves again. The arrival of 'Kid', 'Drake', and the rest two years ago was exciting. And now, while that generation is making waves in the New World…things aren't as crazy as they were then, but there are a few Rookies over a hundred million popping up here and there. It's pretty surprising though. After no word from them for two years…the Straw Hat Pirates, who everyone thought were done for, suddenly to re-appeared on this island!" A man says sitting at a bar table talking to a few other men. "And not only that but the last three of the Twelve Supernovas bounties have all gone up except for the First Mate, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro's…'Straw Hat' Luffy; Bounty: 400,000,000, 'Cold Blooded' Shadow; Bounty: 350,000,000. It says here that they're recruiting…! They plan to expand their crew and then go wild in the 'New World'…! It gives me Goosebumps! Maybe I should have them take me along as well." The other man says. Meanwhile near the carnival area a group of people are talking about a sold out concert. "Can't you do any thing about this?" A man asks. "The tickets were sold out! There's no way any would be left over!" The ticket manager says. "This is the great star, the **'Soul King'** **Brook's** "World Tour!" And his final concert on this island! The arena is already packed with people!" The man says back. Meanwhile at the concert, **Brook** is about to perform his final concert. "Manager! Today is going to be…MY FINEST CONCERT EVER!" **Brook**, Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 90-years-old, says to his manager. After two years, however, he has changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, and a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange pants with a pink floral design. "Noooo, please! The TD sales are at their highest right now, in the millions! You truly are the King of the Soul Music World! Please, listen to these cheers!" **Brook's** manager says. "Before the concert starts…I have something important to tell you!" **Brook** says to his manager. "And what would that be?" **Brook's** manager asks.

[Grove #33 – Sabaody Park Inner Concert Hall (Sabaodream)]

"**Brook**! **Brook**!" The crowd of fans chant waiting for the concert to start. "HIIIII!" **Brook** shouts to his fans. "It's the **Soul King**!" The fans yell. "SINCE I'M NOTHING BUT BOOOOONES!" **Brook** says. "Kyaaaaa! **Brook-samaaaa**! Get the stretcher over here! We need to retrieve all the fainted people!" the crowd yells. "LET'S MAKE TODAY! MY FIIIIINEST! ANNIVERSARRYYYYY!" **Brook** screams.

[Sabaody Archipelago Grove #44] [The Beach]

Sanji has finally arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. After two years, Sanji, Cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 21-years-old, covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. He wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit. The first thing Sanji sees is a woman. "A WOMAN On this island…! The subject of my eternal dreams…real 'Ladies'! They exist on this island! VIVA SABAODY! I NEED A LADYYYYYY " Sanji says excitedly. "I guess this is where we part, then, Sanji-kyun it really is hard to say goodbye, but…I'm sure we'll meet again! " A man dress as a woman says to him. "Like hell I wanna meet you again! Thanks for taking me here! Tell 'Iva' I give him my best! See ya!" Sanji yells flicking them off and runs after the women. "He's wild as usual…boys always act mean to the girls they really like! I just know I'll…never be able to forget him!" The guy dressed like a woman says. "Wait for me, NNNNami-suaaaaaaan Robin-chaaaaaan Your man, Sanji! Has just returned from hell!" Sanji yells running off to find Luffy and Zoro's girlfriends.

[A Certain Bar]

"The Marines changed the location of the 'Marine HQ'. You know where it is?" The bartender asks a beautiful woman asks. "Isn't it at 'Marineford', right next to this place?" Nami, Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 20-years-old asks, after two years, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the time skip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter-top, low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings (Nami does this just so Luffy can see how much her body has changed). "They switched that with their 'G1' Branch, which used to be on the other side of the Red Line. This was the decision of the new 'Fleet Admiral' who replaced Sengoku! This way the HQ is right in front of the sea where the 'Four Emperors' reside. Thanks to that, the threat of the 'HQ', which used to be next to this island is gone… and the number of lawless areas on this island has risen." The bartender says to her. "So that's why…I thought this place seemed wilder than two years ago." Nami says taking sip of her drink. "Huhh? Did I just mishear that! A 55 million bounty…!" A man says and then fires a gun. "GYAAAHH!" Another man screams after being shot. "Go ahead and read the poster carefully… I said 70 million at least. I won't talk with any captain below that…I can't believe you had the gall to come here! Go home, trash! I'm the son of Dragon, the Revolutionary!" A guy dressed like Monkey D. Luffy and four others who are dressed as Franky, Nami, Shadow, and Usopp. "We've got no interest in people who will just slow us down. We're the chosen pirates, you know! We're on a completely different level! We can't just go letting anyone join our crew!" Fake Usopp says to the man Fake Luffy just shoot. "How merciless…'Straw Hat' Luffy! A man says. "It's no use… they have a history of achievements…" Another man says. "Gyaaah!" "Get outta here!" Fake Luffy says. "Hey Franky! How many people have showed up so far?" Fake Luffy asked. "About 100...and three pirate groups have merged with us, including 10 men with bounties." Fake Franky says. "And two of them are rookies who have made names for themselves! They're famous for killing Marines. 'Wet Hair' Caribou and 'Blood Splatterer' Coribou. They're brothers, captains with bounties of 210,000,000 and 190,000,000. Dohaha! They'll really come in handy…and we're gonna keep gatherin' more from here on out! –Hey old man, bring over the ale! …Ahhh, and that woman that's been sitting there! Heheh…that's one fine jewel." Fake Luffy says hitting on Nami who is disgusted that someone is trying to impersonate 'her' Luffy. "No thank you. I'm waiting on my boyfriend." Nami says. "She refused…!" Everyone in the bar says shocked. "Woah, woah, woah! Listen to what he says! That guy's 'Straw Hat' Luffy! He's the insane pirate who charged into the war on the summit two years ago! Don't you know him!" The Bartender asks Nami. "Hahaha! Waiting for a man? Who ever he is, he'll just apologize and cry like the bastard he is when he hears Captain Luffy's name! Now get over here!" Fake Usopp says. "Ittoryu Yakkodori (One Sword Style: Disaster Harbor Bird)." A voice says and a second later Fake Usopp then receives a huge slash mark across his chest causing him to be knocked out. "Don't you know it's rude to hit on a woman who is already spoken for?" Dracule Shadow Ryu, Second Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 21-years-old says wearing his hood up while holding a sword coated in sapphires with blood dripping from the end of the blade to his right hand. After two years, Shadow now wears a white sleeveless haori with a black dragon on the back and a hoodie attached to it, black kimono pants, and black high top shoes with a crimson lining. He also shows off his dragon tattoo (seal) that still wraps around his upper body starting at the top of his heart and ended at the bottom of his stomach. He also was a huge scar/burn mark on his back from protecting Luffy and Jimbei from Akainu during the war. His eyes resemble that of a hawk and a dragon merged into one. His silver hair now reaches to the back of his neck and covers a little bit of his eyes, which still resemble that of a dragon and a hawk combined into one. He now wields a sword that belonged to his mother, Dracule Safaia Ryu, the Sapphire Blade (Safaiaburedo) that is one of the Thirteen Grade Swords (Saijo O Wazamono) and was trained to use it by his uncle Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk. Right now Shadow is alone because he left Trishula on Thousand Sunny but Trishula hasn't changed that much except she has gotten about a foot bigger but can still fit on Thousand Sunny because of her ability to grow and shrink in size. Shadow then removes his hood slowly letting his silver hair fall into its usual messy look. "Shadow!" Nami shouts excitedly and hugs one of her best friends and crewmates after he sheaths his Sapphire Blade (Safaiaburedo). When everyone sees this and start asking questions. "So this guy is your boyfriend?" Fake Nami asks. "No you can say I'm more like her bodyguard that protects her from scumbags like you." Shadow says leaning against the bar while Nami sits back in her seat. "That's right and I'll say it once more, ok? I've got no interest in you, so I'm not drinking with you!" Nami says feeling a bit safer now that her bodyguard is with her. "They are so dead!" Everyone in the bar says. "Another drink? 'Straw Hat'…who?" Shadow asks. "Hey! Stop it!" The Bartender says. "It's 'Straw Hat' Luffy!" Fake Luffy screams and fires his gun at Shadow who pretends to fall over died. "Guess your bodyguard was pretty useless. Now I'll give you two choices! Accept Captain Luffy's invitation or die! By the way, I also have a bounty on my head: I'm 'Cat Burglar' Nami! Don't underestimate me!" Fake Nami says pointing her gun a Nami. Fake Shadow stands over Shadow thinking that he's dead but Shadow surprises him by, "Ice Wolf Claws!" Shadow says slashing Fake Shadow across his chest knocking him out too with his hand covered in ice in the form of a wolf's claws. "What the…how are you-" Fake Nami asks but is stopped by another voice. "Hissatsu Midoriboshi (Green Tar)!" Usopp says throwing a ball at Fake Nami. "Devil!" Usopp shouts a giant venue flytraps appear and grab Fake Nami. "Gyaaaa! What is this!" Fake Nami asks. "Uwahhh, what are these? Plants!" Fake Luffy asks. "Help me, Captain!" Fake Nami screamed. "Get away from me!" Fake Luffy shouts. "Ok miss…will you drink with me then?" Usopp asks Nami. "Kyaaaaa! Usopp, it's been so long!" Nami says and hugs him too. "Hey Usopp! What's this? You've gotten a little manly!" Shadow says giving Usopp a tight arm grab. "You two have gone up another level yourselves." Usopp says. After two years, Usopp, Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 19-years-old, no longer fat, has grown his hair longer. He has also gained more muscle and grown 'manlier', being slightly taller and more muscular than before. Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck (his sniper goggles weren't shown) and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. His trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. "Huuuh? So that little weirdo is your boyfriend?" Fake Franky asks. "No way! Are you the one who did that, Usopp!" Nami asks looking at the giant plants. "That's right! These are my new weapons, 'Pop Greens'! I haven't just been staring at the sea and daydreaming for the past two years! Sorry but I've graduated from the 'Weakling Trio' that you (Nami), me (Usopp), and Chopper belonged to! No matter what happens, I won't flinch! I've become a warrior!" Usopp says. "Yeah keep telling yourself that Usopp but when Luffy sees Nami, I'd say he'll think she's the one who has graduated from the 'Weakling Trio'." Shadow says patting Usopp on the back causing him to bend over in depression while Nami just smiles excited to see 'her' Luffy. "Hey kid! Don't tell me you're the one who did this!" Fake Usopp shouts after recovering from Shadow's sword slash. "Whaaat! Sogeking! Why?" Usopp screams. "Usopp, just ignore him. Let's go to another bar! Shadow…you and I need to talk!" Nami says pulling Usopp as she walked out the bar. "Oh…this should be fun." Shadow says sarcastically. "Wait! You bastards! Just who do you think we are!" Fake Luffy asks. "Ehh! Luffy?" Usopp shouts but gets smacked by Nami. "No way is that 'my' Luffy, Usopp!" Nami screams. "Ahh! Miss, what about your tab!" The bartender shouts to Nami. "This'll set a bad example! Bring them back here!" Fake Luffy screams. "Huh? What are these black bubbles?" Fake Nami asks. "Miss, your taaab!" The bartender shouts. "What are these…clouds?" Fake Luffy asks and then the bar explodes by the thunderclouds Nami left behind. "Gyaaahhh!" "So, I ended up getting some new technology in my hands…" Nami explains to Shadow and Usopp what those black bubbles were. "Seriously? You were on a sky island?" Usopp asks. "Yep, now then Shadow…" Nami says. "Huh?" Shadow asks but then gets punched in the face by Nami. "Wow Nami what was that about?" Usopp asks. "Why?" Nami says. "What?" Shadow asks confused. "Why didn't you come and find me. After I heard what had happened I wanted to be there for Luffy but you didn't come at all!" Nami says as she starts to cry. "Believe me I would have come and got you but I needed to make sure Luffy was okay and back to normal." Shadow tells her. "Back to normal?" Usopp asks. "Yeah after Ace died in Luffy's arms he had a mental breakdown." Shadow says to them causing them to gasp because they didn't know Ace died in Luffy's arms. "But the other reason I didn't come and get you is this…" Shadow says sliding his Haori down his back to reveal a huge scar/burn mark left by Akainu while he tried to protect Luffy and Jimbei but his dragon tattoo/seal was still visible. "Okay fine you're forgiven…for now!" Nami says as they start walking again. "Hey Shadow. I've been meaning to ask…where's Trishula?" Usopp asks. Back at the bar. "Haa, haa! Find those three and shoot 'em dead!" Fake Luffy screams.

[Grove #13 Shakhy's Rip-Off Bar]

"What Shadow and that idiot swordsman (Zoro) were numbers #1 and #2 ones to the ship! Geez, looks like the sea we're returning to is gonna be a rough one." Sanji says sitting at the bar in Shakky's Rip-Off Bar. "And #3, Frank-chan, came here ten day ago and went straight to the ship where Trishula was but Shadow sent him to go pick up Luffy." Shakky tells Sanji. "That explains why he wasn't there but I'm glad the Sunny is alright." Sanji says. "It doesn't have a single nick in it, of course. And the coatings been finished. He did a good job, as well." Rayleigh says. "There is no shame in a meritorious injury!" Duvall says to Sanji. "Yes! One year for a full recovery!" Duvall's friends say together. "You have a surprisingly strong sense of duty… I owe you one, Duvall." Sanji says. "Eh? Handsome? Ahahaha! Just returning what I owned you, master! I was assaulted by wind, rain, and strong pirates who wanted that boat… day after day… I fought with a body covered in wounds…" Duvall says. "Duvall-sama!" Duvall's friends say crying. "And then Nami-chan was #4." Shakky told Sanji. "Nnnnami-saaaaaaan! Where? Where is she now?" Sanji asks. "She's waiting on her boyfriend to arrive just like Zoro is waiting for Robin to arrive as well." Shakky says causing Sanji to fall to the ground in depression remembering that Nami and Robin as well as Vivi, who promised to wait for Shadow, are no longer available. "You're bored with my courageous war story already?" Duvall asks. _'__Nami-san__ is shopping, __Nami-san__ is shopping!'_ Sanji sings in his mind. "Usopp was #5, three days ago… then Chopper was #6, yesterday and you were next. **Brook-chan** arrive on the island today to do a concert making him #7, so including you, that means #8 of you are already somewhere in Sabaody." Shakky says. "So that just leaves #9, Nico Robin, and #10, Luffy, who Zoro and Nami are waiting patiently for, then. Just getting back to this island alone is an extremely difficult job. You're quite the crew. I'm glad you were all able to get back together." Rayleigh says reading a newspaper. "Yes, but I was surprised to hear you trained Luffy. He must be insanely strong now." Sanji says to him. "I haven't seen him for a year, so he must have grown even more. Plus he's got a little surprise for all of you Straw Hats to see. I'm excited." Rayleigh says. "I wonder what kind of growth Nami-san has done over the past 2 years." Sanji says bleeding from his nose. "You alright?" Rayleigh asks but doesn't get an answer.

"-This is Sabaody Archipelago." Marines say over a radio. "We've found Nico Robin." A spy says. "Don't kill her. You must bring her back." They said. _'Haa...haa…did I shake them? __Zoro__, honey, where are you? __**Brook's**__ concert…? The __'Straw Hats'__…recruiting members? Just what is going on here…? __**Soul King**__? And __Luffy__, and __Shadow's__ bounties have all gone up as well.' _Robin, Archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 30-years-old, asks herself holding 5 posters in her hands. After two years, Robin's hair goes past her shoulders and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead. Her outfit after two years now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V neck line similar to Boa Hancock's, sunglasses, pink high-heels, and a pink backpack. And like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger.

[Grove #47-]

"Hey! Hey! Zoro! Sanji! Robin! It's been so long, what's wrong? Zoro and Sanji sure have become good buddies over the past two years…but why aren't they talking with me at all? Hm? Are they embarrassed? Aww, come on you guys! Ahahaha!" Chopper, Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, now17-years-old says to himself. After two years, Chopper wears a new blue and pink cap about the same size as his old pink hat. The X has a white circle surrounding it, and a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top and an orange pair of shorts. Chopper's Brain Point form has changed little, aside from being slightly slimmer. His Walk Point form has grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp. His horns are larger, he has more muscle, and his fur is longer. His Heavy Point has not been shown. "He's following us! What's with that talking raccoon?" Fake Zoro asks. "Like I said, look at this!" Fake Sanji says. "Hm?" Chopper says. "That's the real 'Cotton Candy-Loving Chopper' 50 (Pet)! He was abandoned by his crew while they were still around and has been living as a stray here on this island…" Fake Sanji says. "You guys sure have changed! Well, whatever!" Chopper says. "He's seen us and thinks his masters have come home, get it? So let's throw away the fox and take the real thing…! If we have the exact same pet as what's on the poster, people will be more likely to believe us!" Fake Zoro says. "I have to keep him? But what does he eat?" Fake Robin asks. "Cotton candy, of course!" Fake Sanji says. "I don't have any! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! C'mon Chopper here's a cucumber." Fake Robin says to Chopper. "Scary! You're scary, Robin!" Chopper says. "NOW!" The two Marine Spies say as they run out and catch Fake Robin and Fake Chopper in a sack. "Ahh! Robin!" Chopper yells. "Ehh? Hey, Nico Robin!" Fake Sanji says. "Oh nooooo! Robin has been kidnapped! Those people must be kidnappers!" Chopper shouts.

[Grove #12]

"This is Sabaody Archipelago – we have arrested Nico Robin-she is also with a fox that keeps biting and won't let go." A Marine Soldier says. "I have to hurry…has everyone already arrived…?" Robin asks herself.

[Marineford (Old Marine HQ) Marine Branch (G1)]

"The Straw Hat Pirates… at Sabaody Archipelago!" A Marine Vice-Admiral asks. "Yes…and they seem to be recruiting new members there…" A Marine Soldier says. "Call the HQ…if he actually is alive…then summon a force at once!" A Marine Vice-Admiral says. "Yes sir!" The Marine Soldiers say.

[Sabaody Archipelago]

"You shot her! How could you shoot like that all of a sudden… what did we do to you!" A man screams. "I said sorry, didn't I? It was an accident, my bad. I happen to be looking for three people who look just like you? A woman, a man with silver hair carrying a sword, and a man with long hair and a long nose…! …Hm? Don't tell me you've got a problem with this…" Fake Luffy says. "…Kuh…" The man screams. "Guess you do." Fake Luffy says and shoots the guy. "Gyaaah!" The man then falls to the ground. "'Straw Hat' Luffy… what a ruthless man! Hang in there! I'll take you to a hospital right now." A man says. "Search, you bastards! Bring those three to me!" Fake Luffy screams. "Okay now just have to make it to the ship without drawing too much attention." Luffy says wearing Hancock's cloak while walking with Trishula, Guard Dragon of the Straw Hat Pirates, after two years Trishula hasn't changed a bit but still wears the blue neckerchief Shadow gave her two years ago and now has the ability to change her appearance into different forms at will, who is in her Walking Form; has four legs with her wings shrunken down into her back and her tail still at a shorter length so nobody will figure out who she is, and carrying a backpack but bumps Fake Luffy knocking him to the ground. "… Ah… did I bump you? Sorry! Bye!" Luffy says and continues walking. "What the hell? Doesn't he know who 'Straw Hat' Luffy is? He's dead." A man says. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Fake Luffy screams causing Luffy to stop. "… Hm?" Luffy is confused about what is going on but all he knows is he wants to find Nami and his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 10 Pirates

"You can see Sabaody Archipelago if you look far from here-Luffy…this is as far as we can take you. For no one can know of our relationship." Hancock says to Luffy onboard her pirate ship with all the Kuja Pirates aboard as well. "Ok." Luffy says as she puts her cloak on him. "You must hide your face…right now, the entire world may think you're dead, but they know your face from the incident two years ago. If you cause an uproar, you may not depart as you please." Hancock tells him. "Okay, gotcha!" Luffy says as Nyon hands him a bag full of food for him and his crew. "We Kuja Pirates will help you out whenever you need us! We don't want you to forget that." Hancock says but then Luffy senses something coming this way and instantly knows who it is, "Trishula!" Luffy shouts seeing Shadow's ice dragon wearing the blue neckerchief she got from Shadow two years ago and that has a bounty of 50,000,000 coming straight at him and pins him onto the deck of the ship licking him happy to see him again. "(Laughter) Hey! Cut it out, it's good to see you too! Wow you're looking good!" Luffy says as Trishula turns into her Flying Form; her body looks like a long snake with no legs and two large wings, and waits for Luffy to get on. "One second…well thanks so much for everything!" Luffy says to the Kuja Pirates. "Fufufu! We'll be praying for your good luck!" Marguerite says to Luffy speaking for all the Kuja Pirates. "-Also…I have just one request…" Hancock says. "What? I'm not gonna marry you." Luffy tells her thinking that's what she wants. "No…! It's about the word 'goodbye'… I want you to leave without saying that word." Hancock says to Luffy. "What? But I've never said that to anybody! Besides, I want to see you again and meet the rest of my crew! So anyways, later!" Luffy says as he hops on Trishula with the bag on his back. "See you later! For sure! Luffyyyyyy!" The Kuja Pirates yell as Luffy and Trishula fly off to Sabaody Archipelago. "He said he wanted to see me again…could that be a…'Proposal'?" Hancock asks hopefully. "No!" Nyon says to her.

[Sabaody Archipelago – Grove #47]

"…You bumped into me on purpose, didn't ya? Did you do this just knowing who I am? You see how stupid I looked just now? You shamed me in front of a huge crowd of people! You know who this '400,000,000 bounty' elite pirate is, huuuuh? Now get on your knees! Look scared…! Beg me for your life!" Fake Luffy demands while Trishula growls at him but Luffy quickly shakes his head 'No' and instantly stops before the Fake Straw Hat Pirates know. "Just a little bit ago…a man with silver hair carrying a sword, a man with long hair and a long nose, and a woman with long hair made a big mistake with us, and our captain's feelin' a little irritated! So hurry it up…" Fake Usopp says. "-If you don't…then a split-second decision error may end up costing you your life…" Fake Franky says. "The trigger on the captain's gun is a light one, you know…" Fake Shadow said. Luffy gets irritated himself at the fact that someone group of freaks are impersonating him and his crew but decides to just keep walking. "I'm really sorry. But I'm in a hurry, so…" Luffy says and starts to walk but stops when Fake Luffy shouts, "Ok! That's all I needed to hear." "Kyaaaaaaaa!" The crowd screams. Luffy uses his Kenbushoku Haki (Color of Observation) to dodge the bullet and then uses his Haoshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King) to knock the imposters out cold and then walks on with Trishula following him.

[Sabaody Archipelago – Grove #17]

Robin has finally made it to Thousand Sunny. "Sunny…we made you wait…a whole two years…I'm glad you're alright." She says to the ship. "Hm? Owwwww! That niiiiice woman right there is…! Our crew's super archeoalogiiiiiiist! Robin, ain't iiiiiiit?" Franky, Shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 36-years-old yells. After two years, Franky is first seen to have a hair in the style of a buzz cut, and later on, he reveals that his hair is now controllable and can change different styles instantly by pushing down on his nose for more than three seconds. He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from his the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on, making it seem more than likely that he has finally fashioned his metal 'endoskeleton' to wrap around his entire body, and not just his visible front (since the initial operation to become BF-36 was done by himself, he could not do work on his own backside). His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has his real normal-sized hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with 'BF-37' labeled on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star retattooed being split by an edge. These new features house upgrades he gave himself during the last two years, but their true potential and ability has yet to be fully shown. "You never change, Franky." Robin says to him. "Sure I have! Dumbass! Pay close attention to all the male romanticism that's been stuffed into my body! Look at my first and probably last model change! I'm completely…beyond human understanding now!" Franky tells Robin. "-Yeah, it doesn't look like I'll be able to treat you like a human anymore." Robin says as she board Sunny. "Woah, woah, are you saying I'm a pervert? You really know how to compliment a guy!" Franky said. "-So this is what a coated ship means…its kinda like jelly." Robin says touching the coating bubble. "Yeah Rayleigh really know his stuff! Now we can go full speed through the deep sea! It's awesome technology." Franky says. "I saw them before coming here." Robin said. "So you went to the bar? What number are you?" Franky asks. "The #9. Luffy's the only one yet to come." Robin tells him. "Really? So the time for our new voyage to start is almost here! Maintenance is already 100% A-Ok. Our 'New Weapons', too! Gahahaha! Usopp and Sanji have both come here once too. Usopp took care of the fuel, and Sanji did the foodstuffs!" Franky said drinking a huge bottle of cola. "Do you… know about this?" Robin asked showing him **Brook's** poster. "-Ahh, **Brook's** thing. Yeah, I knew, because TD's been all over the place. He's shinning right now! From the dark, silent, fog-filled sea, he climbed up to the bright stage of never-ending cheers! Who knows…he may not…even come back to the pirate life." Franky said. "WOW! LIVIN IN THE SOUTH BLUUUUUE~! YAAAH! SHEAGYBEARD~! BAHH! AIN'T GOT NO BEARD~!" **Brook** screams into the microphone.

[Grove #47]

"Captain!" Fake Sanji yells. "Captain Luffy!" Fake Zoro shouts. "Luffyyy! I wanted to see you so much! All of you!" Chopper says thinking that it's his friends. "What happened!" Fake Sanji asks. "Luffy! Franky! Nami! Shadow! Sogeking?" Chopper says. "…I got chills all over…what kinda trick was that…?" Fake Luffy asks himself. "You all sure have change over the past two years! Have you gotten stronger? Hmmm?" Chopper asks. "Yeah, well, before that, we had some problems as well…the truth is Cocoa…er, Nico Robin was-" Fake Zoro starts. "What? Zoro! Nico Robin was kidnapped!" Fake Luffy shouts. "Yeah, yeah! We've got trouble, Luffy! Robin was…!" Chopper starts to say. "Who the hell was it…?" Fake Luffy asks. "It might be a kidnapper! Like with Keimi!" Chopper says. "I dunno, I've got no idea!" Fake Zoro said. "But some guys who have a history with Nico Robin probably just have mistook Cocoa for her…" Fake Sanji says. "It's possible, she does look like the real thing. Guess that was her downfall." Fake Luffy says. "Hey don't talk in whispers!" Chopper yells. "Well, whatever, just leave her be. It's her fate." Fake Luffy says. "Eh? …! Yes, captain!" Fake Zoro says. "Now… what's this creature?" Fake Luffy asks. "Hey, Luffy! Robin was kidnapped, okay?" Chopper yells. "More importantly, we need to gather the 100 pirates we recruited to "Grove #46!" then, the 'Guy with Silver Hair carrying a sword (Shadow)', 'Long-Haired Guy (Usopp)', 'The Woman with Long Orange Hair (Nami)', and 'The Guy with the bag (Luffy)' and 'The Weird Dog (Trishula)'…! We're gonna find those four and make 'em regret ever opposing "Straw Hat Luffy!"" Fake Luffy shouts. "Roger." Fake Sanji says. "Hey wait a minute, you guys! Luffy! Did your heart change in the last two years? I'm so sad I wanna cry…" Chopper shouts. "Like I said, what is this thing?" Fake Luffy asks. "…! What's gonna happen to Robin? Are you all just gonna keep quiet!" Chopper asks. "Damnit! I misjudged you all! Fine, I'll go rescue Robin myself if I have to! Wait for me, Robin!" Chopper shouts. "…They had a fall out…!" A Marine asks. "…There's no mistaking it…the appearances of the crew members, starting with Straw Hat Luffy have all changed over the past two years. They're the ones who have such weird pets like that. They've got to be the Straw Hat Pirates! They're alive…!" The Marine says. "This is Grove #43! We have confirmation on the Straw Hat Pirates!" Another Marine says.

[Sabaody Archipelago – Grove #66 Marine Occupation Base-]

"And it appears that the new members the 'Straw Hats' have recruited will be gathering at Grove #46…!" "Good work! Go on ahead and have the citizens evacuate." A Marine Captain says. "Yes Sir!" "The pirates are gathering! Grove #46! 'Straw Hat' Luffy is the enemy! We're marching into no man's land! Prepare for battle! Create a perimeter from Groves #40, 42, and 44! Backup will come immediately from [G1]!" "I'll go on ahead." Science Captain Sentomaru says with two Pacifitista units behind him. Following the two years, he is shown wearing a Marine coat over his shoulders due to his acceptance into the Marines. He has also removed the bandages around his arms. "Ah…Sentomaru-san…!" A Marine says. "And I'll take [PX-5] and [PX-7]." Sentomaru says. "Eh…? …You're taking the Pacifitistas?" The Marine asks. "Of course- aren't you guys underestimating 'Straw Hat' a little too much? 2 years have passed, he's surely gotten stronger. He's a completely different 'Class' than the Rookies who always gather on this island! The actions 'Kuma-kou' took two years ago ended without any explanation. But looking at the eccentricities 'Kuma-kou' was up to after his lost personality-I knew that one-day! The 'Straw Hat Pirates' would return to this island…Let's Go!" Sentomaru says.

[Grove #42]

"Hey, Mr. Fisherman! Catching any today? Sell me something cheap?" Sanji asks. "…Ahhh…" The Fisherman yells. "What's wrong?" Sanji asks. "He's long gone now…that guy with green hair…" The Fisherman shouts. "Green…? Did something happened?" Sanji asked. "Yeah, something really bad! You see…a guy with three katanas strapped to his waist…said "I'm bored, I wanna fish until my girlfriend gets here"…! So I told him to hop on, that I'd shove off my fishing boat soon…" The Fisherman says. "Green hair, three katana…did he have a 'Stomach Band' on too?" Sanji asks. "Oh! Yeah! –And only one eye! You know him?" The Fisherman asks. "_One eye…?_ Is this him?" Sanji asks showing the Fisherman Zoro's bounty poster. "Ohh! That's him, that's the guy! Is he your friend?" The Fisherman asks. "Well, uh…I've seen his face before…" Sanji says. "…well, anyway! I told him to get on my fishing boat ahead of me, that's what I said! And what do I find when I get here, him sleeping on a big 'pirate ship' next to mine! I was scared but I desperately tried screaming "That's not the right one!" over and over, but he wouldn't wake up! And by that time, it was too late! The pirate ship was a coated ship, and it kept sinking more and more under the surface…! It was probably headed to 'Fishmen Island'! And now he's gone…" The Fisherman tells Sanji. "…That idiot… I thought it was against his nature to head straight to the designated location without getting lost, and then he goes and pulls this stunt!" Sanji says. "That was a pirate ship! He may be dead now…!" The Fisherman says. "Nah, nah, he's fine. That's isn't your fault at all! He won't die, so don't worry. He's just lucky we know where he's going. So anyway, got any fish?" Sanji asks. "Woah! Look at the surface! Something's coming up! It's huge!" Some men shout. The next thing that happens is a ship pops out of the water sliced in half. "UWAAAAAAHHH, IT'S A GALLEON! A HUGE PIRATE SHIP HAS BEEN CUT IN TWO!" The men yell. " Did the water pressure get to it due to a coating mistake…?" A man asks. "Did a Seaking attack it…?" Another man asks. "Man, it looks just like a sword cut it in two!" The Fisherman yells. "Don't be ridiculous, who'd cut something that big?" A man asks. "…Bastard…our…dreams about the…'New World'…how dare you…!" A pirate shouts. "This is a quirk of fate…hate your own destinies, who set upon your ship like an angle of death." Zoro, First Mate of the Straw Hat Pirates, now 21-years-old says. After two years, Zoro has a new scar running down his left eye after being cut by Shadow during their training, which is now implied to be blind as it is almost always closed. His neck appears much thicker and more muscular and his hair became slightly longer. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked, and his black bandana tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. He also appears to have gotten taller, as he was several inches taller than Nami when standing near her and is the same height as Shadow. "Look!" A man shouts. "You had no right to…!" The pirate yells. "Someone's on top of it!" Another man yells. "…Ohh, so he came back." Sanji says to himself seeing Zoro for the first time in two years. "Puhah…I got on the wrong ship!" Zoro says sheathing his Shusui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Island of Restarting

[Sabaody Archipelago Grove #35]

"Robiiiin! Haa, haa! Robiiiiin! Where have they taken youuuu? …Damnit! …Damnit! Just what has gotten into everyone…? Luffy! And Zoro, and Nami, and Shadow, and Sanji, and Franky! We crewmates always cared for one another so much, and yet…! Robin gets kidnapped, and they tell me to "Leave her be!" Haa, haa… that's horrible…! What have I worked so hard for over the past two years for…? For who…? Uuu…" Chopper says as he gallops through the crowd in his reindeer form. "Heeey, Chopperrrrrr!" Usopp calls to him. "? …Ah!" Chopper says to himself and looks to his left to see Nami, Shadow, and Usopp riding on one of Archipelago's Bon Chari. "Heeey, Heeey!" Usopp shouts. "Ussoooooop!" Chopper shouts as he runs over to them. "Woah, you sure have gotten bigger! I bet you're even easier to ride now, huh? How've you beeeen?" Usopp asks their ship's Doctor. "It's truuuue! You're fluffier than before!" Nami says hugging him. "Hm?" Chopper says. "Long time no see, Chopper!" Nami says. "Huh? Nami?" Chopper says thinking the Fake Nami was what she looked like. "Well, yeah?" Nami says confused. "…No…that's right! I'm happy to see you three again, but this isn't the time for that! Robin's in big trouble!" Chopper shouts but then Shadow explains the real situation to his roommate. "Ehh? You mean those guys were fakes! So that's why there were two Namis and Shadows." Chopper says sitting on top of Shadow's head with him sitting next to Nami. "You really amaze me." Nami says to him. "Robin's been escaping the World Government for twenty years, remember? That woman getting stuffed in a bag and taken away…I just can't imagine. Plus even if she did get captured Zoro would kill the men who touched her without a second thought." Shadow says to his roommate, Chopper. "Oh! I thought there was something funny about her…she didn't smell like I remembered, either…mmm! That makes me mad, then! How dare those guys impersonate us? I can't forgive them! I can't believe we're being copied! It's like the real us are…famous people or somethin'! Aww, gimme a break!" Chopper says happily. "What are you getting all happy for?" Shadow asks. "-It's because of our Captain, my Luffy's name got so popular, so there's really nothing we can do about it." Nami says. "Eheh…I got to think up a signature!" Chopper says. "I've already thought up mine! Luffy's gonna think it's funny!" Usopp says. "You guys know we're famous in a bad way, right?" Nami asks. "And I don't think Luffy will find anything funny so easily anymore." Shadow says in a sad tone. "What do you mean Shadow?" Chopper asked as he and Nami look at him with Usopp listening as well. "[Sigh] After the war end and Ace died… Luffy's eyes changed. I'll never forget the moment he woke up and me, Law, and Jimbei saw the look in his eyes…they were cold and empty like mine were when you guys saw me turn into my ice dragon demon for the first time." Shadow says causing Nami to tear up and Chopper and Usopp to gasp as they remembered what Shadow's eyes looked like two years ago before Kuma sent him away.

[Grove #40]

"I can't believe this! We finally catch one of the real 'Straw Hats' pets, and then…" Fake Sanji says as he and Fake Zoro try to find Chopper. "My sides hurt…zeh!" Fake Zoro says. _"Grrrr! I misjudged you all!" __Chopper__ says and runs off. "What? That was a survivor from the real __'Straw Hats'__ just now? You shoulda told me that sooner! Hurry and bring it back!" __Fake Luffy__ says._ "Easier said then done! Where the hell are we supposed to look?" Fake Sanji says. "We totally lost sight of him! And Sabaody Archipelago is pretty big, you know? Zeh, zeh!" Fake Zoro says. "Hey, let's walk, let's walk." Fake Sanji says. Meanwhile up on top of the building roofs, Luffy and Trishula see the two imposters. "Hmm I don't know who those guys are or why they're impersonating me and the others but how about we follow them and see what their up to…what do you think Trishula?" Luffy asks the Guard Dragon. Trishula nods her head and then they jump to the ground and follow the two imposters but remain out of sight.

[Grove #41]

"I want to go find Robin and go to the beach. I want to fish…" Zoro starts but Sanji interrupts him. "No! you shit-head!" "Why not? She's my girlfriend and why do I have to listen to you?" Zoro asks angrily. "I'm not walking with you for fun, you know…it's a pain in the ass…especially if you go sauntering around the island again…! Wayward Marimo! Everyone's gonna get together soon and then my pain and suffering of seeing Nami-swan and Robin-chan cling to you and that shitty captain. So just shut up and come with me to the ship!" Sanji shouts at Zoro. "…Geez. #8 talkin' like he's so high and mighty to #2…" Zoro says respecting that Shadow got onto the island before him. "Why are you ranking us by what order we came in? Don't get all cocky just because you miraculously got here second with Shadow!" Sanji screams. "Oh. Sorry. #8." Zoro says. "Alriiiight! That's it, I'm dropping you right here! With these legs I polished in the hell I was in for two years!" Sanji yells. "Fine by me, Damnit! I'll cut you right in two!" Zoro shouts.

[Grove #46 – The Straw Hats' Meeting Point-]

"This is Grove #46-Rookies from the island who have joined the 'Straw Hats' crew-are starting to show themselves one after another. And there are 4 captains we can confirm. At a bounty of 92 million, "Gashed Albion!" At a bounty of 88 million…"Lip Service" Doughty! And the Super Rookie brothers, 'Wet Hair' Caribou and 'Blood Splatterer' Coribou…! If they all become underlings of 'Straw Hat Luffy', it would horri…" The Marine Soldier stops seeing Caribou behind him. "Hey! What's wrong? Oh no! Hurry with backup!" The Marine Captain says. "Hey Hey Heeeeeeeey! Weren't you on the phone with the good ol' Marines just noooow!" Caribou asks. "N! …no, I mean I was about to, though!" The Marine Soldier says. "What? We wouldn't like that, you knooow? If you called themmmm…geheheheh! This plaza'll became smeared in blood, you knooow! With your blood, that iiiis! Right Coribou?" Caribou asks his brother. "Yeuuup! Sorry, Bro-Bro! Sorrryyyyy!" Coribou says back. "I'm over here, ya dummy!" Caribou says. "Sorrryyyyy!" Coribou says. "Caribou, the Marine killer…" The Marine Soldier says reaching for his gun. "I'm not over there, either! Ya damn dimwit! Thaaaat's nooooy fuuuunnnyyyyy!" Caribou says shoving a shovel into the Marine Soldier. "GYAAAAAAAAHHH!" The Marine Soldier screams. "He went and did it. He lives up to his reputation…" The pirates say. "GUAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Marine Soldier continues to scream. "O God, forgive him! Placing a weapon in his hand, and attempting to kill me… this foolish Marine… please give him your mercyyyy!" Caribou shouts praying. "Sorryyyy! Bro-Bro! Sorryyyy!" Coribou says. "Bury him, Coribou! Bury this sinful Marine aliiiiive!" Caribou shouts. "Yeuuup!" Coribou says and starts digging. "W…wait…please, not alive…! I haven't…called…the Marines!" The Marine Soldier says. "Dig, dig!" Coribou says. "Help." The Marine Soldier begs. "That's as far as you go! Caribou!" Someone shouts. "Nnnnn?" Caribou says. "WOAAAAAHHH! CAPTAIN 'STRAW HAT' LUFFY HAS APPEARED!" The pirates yell. "Just throw those one or two Marines over to the side! And everyone! Look around you! You're probably surrounded by a bunch of unknown faces! From this point on, you are my followers! You're the crew of the 'Straw Hat Pirates'!" Fake Luffy yells. "Woaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The pirates shout. "Which is to say! That the day I become 'Pirate King', you'll all be part of the 'Pirate King's Crew'!" Fake Luffy announces. "Woaaaaahhhh!" The pirates continue to cheer. "And in order for that to happen! We're gonna go on an adventure now! You are to become my hands, you are to become my legs! You are to risk your lives fighting for me!" Fake Luffy yells. "Woaaaaaahhhh!" The pirates scream. "This is like a dream come true! We're gonna join the crew of the one who wreaked havoc at all three of the World Government's biggest facilities: 'Enies Lobby', 'Impel Down', and the 'Marine HQ', an unprecedented, unparalleled pirate!" One of the pirates says. "He's definitely one of the candidates to become the next 'Pirate King'. This is it mean to ride a winning horse!" Another pirate says. "The reason I have called you all here now is none other than-because some nobodies have gone and humiliated me, your cherished "Boss!" The criminals are somewhere on this island! You are to find them back here and put them before my eyes!" Fake Luffy yells. "No problem boooss! We're not gonna let those idiots go freeee!" The pirates scream. Just then Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro return with news for Fake Luffy. "Captain!" Fake Zoro shouts. "Call me 'Boss', you idiots!" Fake Luffy says to them. "We couldn't find that real pet at all!" Fake Sanji tells him. Unknown to all of them is that Luffy and Trishula are standing on top of a building next to the crowd.

[Grove #33—Sabaodream]

"-Oh really…? The Marines…! Understood! -I have a little more…yes…all my fans are calling for an encore…they aren't stopping, so I'm going to return." **Brook** says returning to the stage but then, "Chaaarge! Hold It Right Theeere! Stop The Concert!" The Marines shout causing everyone to look at them. "Representative Captain Of The **Rumble Pirates**, A.K.A **'Humming' Brook**! We Have Reason To Believe That You Are The Same Person As This Pirate Wanted For **33,000,000**! We Have Also Received Information That You Are Currently A Crew Member Of The Pirate 'Straw Hat' Luffy's! '**Soul King**' **Brook**! No…Pirate **Brook**! We Are Arresting You Right Here!" The Marine shouts. "…no way **Brook-sama**?" A woman says shaking. "…the **'Soul King'** is a criminal? He's a pirate? But the word on the street is that 'Straw Hat' Luffy died…" The crowd yells. "Looks like it's all over now, **Brook**!" **Brook's** manager says walking on stage with his two men. "Manager-so this was your doing after all." **Brook** says. "That talk about your "retirement" you so honestly told us in the dressing room…it was quiet a shock. Especially now that your popularity is on fire, and we were making a killing…! You betrayed us…our company is finished now! So we're gonna have you die with us, **'Soul King'**." **Brook's** manager says. "Put Down Your Instrument And Raise Both Hands!" The Marines yell. "Back band! Chorus! Dancers! Just one more song…please, I request that you accompany me! …It's alright. My music has "power" now! **Brook** says. "Have you gone mad? You're finished, **Brook**!" **Brook's** manager shouts. "You took good care of me for these past two years, manager! -And I must thank you for escorting me to this island. To 'us', this is an 'Island of Pain' harboring memory of defeat…-but it is also an 'Island of Restarting'! -And it is my job as a crewmember to enliven the adventure…! 'Straw Hat' Luffy…dead? Ridiculous-tell this to the world! THE PIRATE 'STRAW HAT' LUFFY IS ALIVE!" **Brook** announces to everyone that his captain is alive. "HQ! Respond please!" A Marine spy says. "AS THE MAN WHO WILL SOMEDAY BECOME 'KING' OF THE SEA…! PEACE AND QUIET IT UTTERLY MALAPROROS FOR HIS DEPARTURE! OH BABY!" **Brook** yells. "I have news! Big News!" The Marine spy says. "_I send this out to my beloved crewmates._ THE LAST SOUL! PLEASE LEND ME YOUR EARS! YEAH! _Luffy-san__: Let's go to the 'New World'!"_ **Brook** says. "You Fools! We Said To Stop This Concert…" "Shut up, Marines! One more song! Let us listen to it! Let him sing it! That's right! It doesn't matter who the '**Soul King**' is!" The crowd yells "That's right! Music is our ally! 1, 2, 3, 4! 'NEW WORLD'!" **Brook** screams.

[Grove #17 – The Island Where The Sunny Is Docked -]

"Woooooooowwwwwww!" Chopper shouts seeing Franky's new body. "Riiiiiiiight! What an awesome bodyyyy!" Usopp says. "You're a robot noooow! Can you shoot laserrrrs? Can you fire missiiiiiles? Can you merge with anythiiiiing?" Chopper asks excitedly. "Calm down, Chopper! You're gonna die from excitement!" Usopp tells him just as excited. "That's right! Filled with the emotions and dreams of men, right now! The only and only, the you-know-who is about to move forward! And his name iiiiiis! 'Armored Me'!" Franky tells them. "But Franky, how can you do precise work with those huge hands?" Usopp asks. "What are you talking about?" Franky asks as a small robotic hand pops out of his huge hand. "There it iiiiis! A hand!" Chopper and Usopp yell. "Robiiiiin!" Nami and Shadow yell to the Archeologist of the crew. "Nami! Shadow! You two look well!" Robin says to them. "So do you. Man… Zoro's gonna be impressed to see you!" Shadow says standing at the edge of the little cliff near the bun chari. "What kind of unusual play brought that body about…?" Nami asks carrying her bags onto Sunny. "Ufufu. Who knows…I don't get it." Robin says to her. "Wah! So that's a coated ship…" Nami says. "Try pushing my nose! My nose!" Franky tells Usopp. "Noooose?" Usopp says. "Yeah, keep it pushed down for three seconds…_Please push for three more seconds._" Franky's robotic voice says. "He re-said it! Like a robot!" Chopper and Usopp yell as Usopp pushes Franky's nose in. After three seconds Franky's hair bursts out of his head surprising Chopper and Usopp causing them to flip backwards. "It's baaaaaaack! His haiiiir!" Usopp yell. "Your hair is controllable!" Chopper screams. "It's controllable. Oh! Is that Nami? Yo!" Franky says to the ship's navigator. "Hi, hi." Nami says to him. "Show us your weapons, please! Weapons!" Chopper says. "Are you nuts? We can't start the main event until Luffy gets here-mecha!" Franky says. "Woaahh! He's saying mecha at the end of his sentences now!" Usopp shouts. "You guys!" Rayleigh calls out to them as he and Shakky walk up to Shadow and the ship. "Rayleigh-san! Shakky!" Nami shouts to them. "Looks like the island's gotten a bit hectic." Rayleigh says to them. "Marines?" Shadow says now standing at the deck's level on the little cliff next to Shakky. "Yes. They think the Fake Monkey-chan is the real one, so they started moving in droves. I listened in on the Marines communications, so it's for sure. I also informed **Brook-chan** of the situation through a Den-Den Mushi at his concert hall. He should be coming soon." Shakky tells them. "Hoh…so he's abandoning his star seat to come here, huh…he's sure got bones." Franky says with Chopper on his shoulder. "You're the Navigator aren't you, Nami-chan? I'm going to teach you how to control a coated ship, so be sure to remember." Rayleigh tells her. "Ah…okay! I'll do my best." Nami says to him. "Hey, what, what? Everyone looks so tense all of a sudden. But Rayleigh! Luffy isn't even here yet…" Usopp says but Rayleigh interrupts him, "Don't worry. Luffy's already disembarked with Trishula." Everyone gets excited but not as excited as Nami is to see her boyfriend again. "How exciting…" Robin says with a smile on her face. "(Laughter) I thought I sensed him and Trishula…well I better go and find them!" Shadow says as he runs off to find their Captain. "Shadow wait!" Nami tries to stop him but he's already gone. "(Sign) I wanted to go with him to find my Luffy." Nami says in a sad tone. "Don't worry Nami-chan you'll see him soon." Shakky tells her. "-I gave a Den-Den Mushi to Sanji when he came here the first time. He's with Zoro now." Franky says causing Robin to get excited that her boyfriend will be here soon too. "Oh…good. We need to hurry, the Marines are already close. We're in contact with everyone…-so I'll give you all back your vivre cards. He's counting on these, right?" Shakky asks them. "Grove #42," facing the shore, should be good…move the ship there. And get everyone together - it'll be a little flurried, but now that you've all gotten through you own two years it's finally time to restart!" Rayleigh tells them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Romance Dawn For the New World: The Dawn of an Adventure into a New World

[Sabaody Archipelago Grove #33: Sabaodream]

"-Right now, this place is in a state of panic! -Yes, the Marines who have stepped in to arrest the **'Soul King'**, **Brook**, have been obstructed by his fans, and are resulting to violence! And it appears that the man in question has escaped somewhere!" A Marine spy says into a Transponder Snail. "Yohohohohoooooo! Do excuse me-and good timing!" **Brook** says to the Rosy Life Riders who helped him escape. "It was big sis Shakky's orders! Your crewmates are waiting at Grove #42." The Rosy Life Rider tells him. "My chest is swelling with nostalgia! But I have no chest to swell, though! Yohohohoho!" **Brook** shouts. "Damnit! You traitor!" **Brook's** ex-manager yells. "-Yes, the musician **Brook** was actually a pirate!" The Marine spy says into the Transponder Snail.

[Grove #41]

"Roger. The Grove #42 beach, right?" Sanji asks Franky through the Den-Den Mushi. "That's it. Let's meet up later." Franky says and hangs up. "What's up?" Zoro asks. "Weren't you listening? Let's see here. "Marines"…"Coming," "We," "Boat"…"Escape." Do you understand now?" Sanji asks. "Why are you talking in pieces like I'm some kind of kid? Explain it to me in sentences, goddamnit!" Zoro screams. "You know he's not that simple minded Sanji." Shadow says behind him. "Shadow!" Sanji says giving the Second Mate a high-five. "Good to see you Sanji. You're looking well." Shadow says to the ship's Cook. "Yeah but I figured that in order to explain it to a muscle-brained idiot, that why would be…" Sanji says to Shadow. "Ok, you're getting chopped later. More importantly, isn't there a lot of noise coming from that island?" Zoro asks Sanji and Shadow. "You're right… "Over there," "Noisy." Sanji says. "Come you guys. Let's go!" Shadow says running ahead of them.

[Grove #46- Meeting Place For The Fake 'Straw Hats']

"Hold it right there! Pirates! Attention 'Straw Hat' Luffy and all his subordinates! You are to surrender peacefully! We have seal all the entrances and exits to this place, Grove #46! You no longer have any place to run!" The Marines yells surrounding the Fake 'Straw Hat Pirates', the new recruits, and unknowingly Luffy and Trishula who are still standing on a destroyed building next to the Fake 'Straw Hat Pirates'. "Marine!" Fake Luffy says. "Captain! W… we're surrounded by Marines!" Fake Zoro yells. "Don't panic! You idiots! Why do you think we went out gathering crewmembers? We even have some worth over a 100,000,000! Hey! Caribou! Coribou! Use that one Marine as a shield! And wrench open an exit!" Fake Luffy yells. "What Marine?" A Marine Soldier asks the other. "It seems a lone scout was captured by them…!" Another Marine Soldier says. "Damn…! This is bad." The 1st Marine Soldier says. "Booooss! I'm afraid that's too tall an order. You see this little shithead lied and said he "Didn't call the Marines!" KA-CHA…! Right?" Caribou says to the Marine Soldier on the ground pointing a gun at him. "Stop, you idiot!" Fake Luffy shouts but Caribou fires anyway. "…! Seems they have zero intention of surrendering." The Marines say. "So it's okay to lie to an evildoer is that it…? You boys should really do away with that unwritten ruuuule…Geheheheh!" Caribou says. "Caribou! That son of a bitch! He went against his captains orders…!" Fake Luffy says. "Shoot down the piraaaaaates!" The Marine Captain yells. "Keheeheeee! Smells like blood! Like the stinky blood of hypocriiiites!" Caribou says. "You stupid Marines! Our boss is the man worth 400,000,000! 'Straw Hat' Luffy! Fight baaaaack" The pirates yell. "You idiots! Don't just go wild on your own!" Fake Luffy yells. "Gyaaaaaaaaahhh! Gyaaaaaaaahhh! PACIFITISTAAAAAAAAAS! What are those human weapons the Marines used in the war on the summit doing here!" Some of the pirates yell. "Pirates 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Storm Dragon' Trishula identified. Beep, beep…" PX-5 says targeting Luffy and Trishula on the building next to the Fake Straw Hats. "P…Pacifitistas…! Are those the real things? …One of them targeted me just now!" Fake Luffy says. "PYUUUN!" PX-7 fires a laser beam based on Kizaru's light-based Logia type Devil Fruit, the Light Light Fruit (Pika Pika no Mi). "OREAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The pirates yell. "88,000,000 bounty: 'Lip Service' Doughty." PX-7 says. "Captain Doughtyyyyyy! No way…! Captaiiin Doughty! A man worth 88,000,000…didn't even stand a chance. This is impossible, "Boooss!" Please, do something! The human weapons are gonna completely annihilate us! Huh? Where's Boss Luffy?" The pirates ask. "Hurry, let's split! There's no way we could fight against someone who crushed Doughy like that! Uoohhh!" Fake Luffy yells running into Sentomaru. "Woahhh! Boss 'Straw Hat' is gonna fight for us! Get 'eeeem! Show us the power of 400,000,000!" The pirates yell. "…? Why are you being called 'Straw Hat'…" Sentomaru asks. "Hey punk! You know who I am, dontcha? If you don't wanna be murdered…if you don't want your guts splayed all over the floor, then up a path! I'm the son of Dragon! The grandson of Garp! With a bounty of 400,000,000…" "'STRAW HAT' ISN'T SOME PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!" Sentomaru yells hitting Fake Luffy hard on the head with his axe. "HOBUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!" Fake Luffy yells being hit on the head. "Ehhhhhhhhhhh! B…boss 'Straw Haaaaaaat'!" The pirates yell. "I see…so all these guys were tricked by a Fake 'Straw Hat' and join his crew…who is this guy, PX-5?" Sentomaru asks. "Bounty: 26,000,000…the pirate 'Three Tounged' Demalo Black!" PX-5 says. "! A FAKE!" The pirates scream. "They're on to us! They're gonna kill us!" Fake Sanji yells running away with the other Fake Straw Hats. "Whaaat? Those bastards! They used the name of 'Straw Hat' Luffy…! And deceived us! Taking advantage of his name just because he's dead! Damnit! We were about to be used by some random piece of trash worth a mere 26,000,000!" Albion shouts. "The people who trick you were idiots, but since you were dumb enough to fall for it, you're all out of luck. I'm arresting every one of you! -And out of some coincidence, it looks like the real 'Straw Hat' Luffy is also here! PX-5 picked him up for sure after he got on this island along with his Second Mate's dragon who is also the Guard Dragon for their ship, 'Storm Dragon' Trishula who has a bounty of 50,000,000! Aim for them! PX-5!" Sentomaru yells as PX-5 fires a laser beam. Luffy and Trishula jump on to the stand the Fake 'Straw Hats' were on without Hancock's cloak. "Well Sentomaru I guess you found me! I was hoping to set sail without any problems!" Luffy yells to the Science Captain. "Relax! You won't need to set sail! Unlike two years ago, I'm an official Marine now! And I'm arresting you right here! Get him PX-5!" Sentomaru yells. Luffy dodges it using his Kenbushoku Haki (Color of Observation) and leaps into the air. "Enkai (Flame Commandment)…" Luffy says as a large amount of flames amasses around his body, "…Hibashira (Fire Pillar)!" Luffy then shoots the collected flames downwards with Haki infused in the flames destroying PX-5 in one hit. _'He has his brother's __Flame Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi) __and had __Haki__ equipped…!'_ Sentomaru says in his mind. Luffy and Trishula then take the chance and make a run for in but then they see three familiar faces. "Zoro! Shadow! Sanjiiiii! Uwahhhh! It's been so long! Guys!" Luffy yells to his crewmates but then PX-7 stands in front of them and is about to attack. "MOVE IT!" Zoro, Shadow, and Sanji yell as they attack the PX-7. "I cut him!" Zoro says. "I broke his neck!" Sanji screams. "I busted through him!" Shadow yells annoyed with them and then Trishula runs to Shadow happy to see him again. "It's the 'Straw Hat Crew'! The real things! They're completely different! Nothing like the fakes!" The pirates scream. "Hey, Luffy. You're #10." Zoro says. "Shut up you idiot! How long are you going to brag about that? Oh, Trishula-chan you've become even more beautiful these last two years!" Sanji says in his love mode swooning around the female dragon. _'And he's still the same perverted __Cook__ he was two years ago.'_ Trishula says in her mind a little annoyed by Sanji. "It's good to see you again Luffy. Nami's been worried sick about you. Let's hurry, everyone's waiting at the ship." Shadow says to his Captain as they take off except for Luffy. "'Pirate Hunter' Zoro…! 'Cold Blooded' Shadow…! 'Black Leg' Sanji…! -So the entire crew is on this island! …They're alive!" The Marines yell. "Hm." Sanji says seeing Luffy. "Hey Luffy?" Shadow calls to him. "What's wrong?" Zoro asks his captain. "Rayleiiiiiiigh!" Luffy screams to his master. "…! D…D-D-D…! 'Dark Kiiiiing'!" The pirates scream. "Fufufu…just thought I come and check up on you. But it looks like you've got no problems…you finally got a hang of your brother's Flame Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi) I gave you two years ago and you've refined your strength even further…!" Rayleigh says to his pupil. "Yeah!" Luffy says. "-Well then hurry up and go to your crew…" "Ok! Rayleigh! Thanks for everything over the past two years!" Luffy yells. "…Fufu…there's no need for such formalities…hurry up and go…" Rayleigh tells him. "…Rayleigh, I'm…gonna do it! I'M GONNA BECOME! "PIRATE KING!" Luffy screams causing Rayleigh to tear up while Zoro, Shadow, Trishula, and Sanji smile at their Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rudder Straight Down

"Capture 'Straw Haaaaaaat'!" The Marines shout. "Woahhh! See ya Rayleigh!" Luffy says and runs off with his three friends. "Hurry, Luffy!" Sanji says. "Thanks for everything, Rayleigh!" Zoro says. "Really, thank you!" Shadow yells with Trishula next to him. "Here I go!" Luffy shouts to his master. "…Yes…" Rayleigh says remembering the times on 'Rusukaina' when he was training Luffy to use Haki and his brother's Flame Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi). "After him!" The Marines shout. "Go straight to the top!" Rayleigh shouts as he jumps off the tree root he was sitting on. "The crew is headed towards Grove #42! Dark King Rayleigh!" The Marines say as he slices a line in the ground. "My pupil is about to set off. Please respect that…I recommended…that you do not…cross this line…" Rayleigh says to the Marines. "This way!" Sanji says to them. "Oh no, we're surrounded! Hm?" Luffy says seeing a ghost with its tongue sticking out. "So you guys were the source of this ruckus after all. You're still putzing around here?" Perona says using her Hollow Hollow Fruit (Horo Horo no Mi) on the Marine Soldiers. After two years, Perona is seen on wearing a long strapless dress with ruchings, high-heeled boots and a big top hat with floral decor. She has a bat tattoo and a watch on her left bicep and wrist, respectively. She also still has her signature umbrella and she carries a stuffed animal with her that very much resembles Kumashi. She also has a different hairstyle now, before the time skip it was in two straight pigtails on the side of her head, now her hair is at the back of her head in at least four spiral braids. "Ahh! You're the girl from Triller Bark!" Sanji yells dancing towards her. "What are you still doing here?" Zoro asks her annoyed that she tagged along with him and Shadow on Trishula. "What a way to speak to someone who was nice enough to guide you to this island. If it weren't for me, you know were you two would be about now…?" Perona says to Zoro. "You didn't have to come. You could have stayed with my uncle." Shadow says to her. "Your uncle scares me." Perona tells Shadow in a sweet tone. "A real woman, a real woman…" Sanji keeps saying over and over to her. "Of course I am! What kind of illness do you have? Anyway, hurry up and set off already. Marine vessels have appeared next to the island." Perona tells them shocking Luffy, Zoro, Shadow, and Trishula.

[Grove #42 Beach – 'Straw Hat Crew' Meeting Point]

"Yohohohohohooooo! Usopp-san! Nami-san, Robin-san! Fuuuuuuuurankyyyyyy-saaaan!" **Brook** says as he boards Thousand Sunny. "**BROOK**!" Usopp yells. "So you really did step down from your star-seat! I'm impressed." Franky says. "What a joyous occasion, everyooooone! Yeah! SU…JAAAAAAN!" **Brook** says. "Oh…are you going to sing something?" Usopp asks. "…now then, Nami-san…for the first time in two years…would you mind…showing me your panti-essgebuhhhhh!" **Brook** says as Nami kicks him in the head sending him flying into the wall. "I never showed you two years ago, either!" Nami says angrily because **Brook** knows she's with Luffy. "D…due to the deep emotion of our…reunion…my…breast is…shivering…! GAHOO! I…have no…shivering breast, though! Yohoho! Yohogohooo!" **Brook** says about him self. "The great star's having a convlusion." Usopp says. "Not a single one of you have matured…" Nami says about **Brook**, Chopper, and Usopp. "-It still looks like not everyone is here…" **Brook** says. "Chopper went to go get everyone just now…" Franky says. "HEEEEEY! WOAAAAAHHHHH! EVERYOOONE!" Luffy shouts standing on Trishula in her Flying Form next to Shadow while Chopper, Sanji, Zoro were standing on a giant bird from Torino Kingdom. "I brought them!" Chopper yells. "LUFFY! ZORO! SHADOW! TRISHULA! Sanji!" Everyone screams happy that they're all back together. "You've upped your manliness, guys!" Franky shouts to them. "Luffy-san! I wanted to see you so muuuuch!" **Brook** yells with tears in his eyes. "Heheh! …Everyone's back together again!" Usopp says. "Heeeeeeeey! Luuuuuuuuffy! " Nami yells to her 20-year-old boyfriend. "Zoooooro!" Robin waves to her boyfriend. The moment Sanji sees Nami and Robin for the first time in two years, breaks out in a nosebleed so massive that the pressure from the gushing blood seemingly launches him from the bird. "Sanjiiiii!" Chopper shouts as Trishula grabs him with her tail. "Nami!" Luffy shouts as he picks her up in his arms and swings her around. "Oh Luffy! I've missed you so much!" Nami tells him with her arms around his neck and then kisses him on the lips for the first time in two years. "Huh? UWAAAAAAHHHHH! Franky nice body!" Luffy says still holding Nami in his arms. "Captain-san…we got news that Marine vessels are already nearby!" Robin tells him with Zoro's arms around her waist and his head near her long black hair. "GOAHHH!" The bird says as it flies off from Thousand Sunny with Chopper waving goodbye. "Chopper, stop this nosebleed!" Usopp shouts holding Sanji off the ground. "…O…o-o…one beauty…two beauties…three beauties…" Sanji keeps saying over and over again. Just then cannonballs land in the water near Thousand Sunny. "Oh no! They're already in firing range! Wanna fire back? They're gonna get us!" Usopp yells. "Fiiiire! Sink theeeeem!" The Marine Captain yells as the Marines fire more cannonballs at them. "Slave Arrow!" Hancock says sending heart shaped arrows at the cannonballs. "Wait! Stop firing! Th…that's! The Kuja Pirates! What are you doing here? Do you intend to interfere with our mission!" The Marine Captain asks. "Who's the one who put a battleship in the middle of my path?" Hancock asks pretending to have no idea what's going on. "-That's the Kujas' mark…" Robin says standing next to Nami. "Kuja?" Nami asks. "A strong, all-female pirate group led by the 'Pirate Empress' from the Shichibukai." Robin says. "Oh great…it's the Love-Sick Empress." Shadow says with Trishula standing next to him in her Walking Form. "'Love-Sick'?" Zoro asks wondering what Shadow means by that. "Hey she's in love with your boyfriend, Nami." Shadow tells her. "WWWHHHAAATTT!" Nami screams in an angry tone and instantly hates Hancock for trying to steal 'her' Luffy away from her. The others grab the telescopes to get a better look at Hancock. When Sanji momentarily 'turns to stone' from seeing her. "That's Hancock? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Usopp says. "Wahh! Bright! G…glowing, the beauty knows no bounds!" **Brook** says in a mesmerized state. "Oh it really is Hancock. Guess I better help them out." Luffy says jumping onto the railing confusing everyone. Luffy then forms a stance Shadow instantly recognizes. "Luffy is that…" Shadow asks but his question his answered when Luffy performs a move familiar to some of the Straw Hats. "Hiken (Fire Fist)!" Luffy turns his fist into flames and launches it at the Marine ship. When the Marine Captain sees this he orders everyone to abandon ship. Some of the Marine managed to get off the ship but some got caught when the fire plows through the ship. Everyone is shocked at what they just saw. "Lu…Luffy was that…" Usopp starts to ask. "Yep. My newest power, a Logia type Devil Fruit…the Flame Flame Fruit (Mera Mera no Mi)." Luffy says and then Nami launches herself at Luffy. "Luffy! That was amazing!" Nami says hugging her boyfriend amazed at his new power. Shadow notices Hancock's reaction at what she just saw, which was anger, jealousy, and hatred. Shadow sticks out his tongue and mouths 'I told you he was taken'. "So you now have your brother's Devil Fruit power?" Chopper and Usopp ask in amazement. "So does this mean you're going to take on Teach?" Shadow asks. "Yeah but now's not the time. Let's get going before more Marine ships show up." Luffy says. "I'm going to open the valves! And flow air into the air bag under the sea." Franky says. Once the air gets into the air bag the bubble starts to expand. "What? The jelly's expanding! Uwahhhh! We have a bubble roof now!" Usopp screams. "Something wrong Usopp?" Chopper asks. "…Did you guys take out all the Marines on your way here?" Usopp asks. "No…I heard a lot more voices leftover!" Chopper tells him. "Huh. They aren't chasing us from the mainland." Shadow says. "Fine by me! We're gonna be outta here before they do come!" Franky says. "If they ended up in some kind of trouble along the way, lucky for us!" Shadow says. "This is the third backup platoon! It seems we will not making it to Grove #42." A Marine Soldier says into a Transponder Snail. "Why not?" Another Marine asks on the other end. "All of a sudden, huge insects came up and blocked our way…!" The Marine Soldier says. "Insect!" The other Marine shouts. _"I pray for your fortune in war! __Usoppun__!"_ Heracles says. "This is the fourth platoon! Our apologies! Our gunpowder was taken out by a sudden rain, and our weapons have become useless!" A Marine Soldier says into a Transponder Snail. "…Rain? Where is there rain falling!" Another Marine asks on the other end. "You're a good girl, Nami-chan, so do your best for that handsome young man of yours! We'll be lonely here in Weatheria, but…" Haredas says seeing Nami leaning her back into Luffy's chest through a telescope. "-This is the fifth platoon in the center of Grove #42! The men of the second platoon ahead of us have become completely negative- and according to them 'Straw Hat' Luffy escaped on a giant dragon!" A Marine says into a Transponder Snail. "What are you people doing over there?" Another Marine asks. "This is the third platoon; we've run into some trouble with the Shichibukai, Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk!" A Marine says into the Transponder Snail. "Hawk-Eye? What is he doing here!" Another Marine asks. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to pass until my nephew sets off with his friends. _Good luck __Shadow__ and remember what I taught you and __Zoro__."_ Mihawk says and swings his Black Blade (Kokuto Yoru) at the Marines. "Everyone, listen up! Coated ships have the power to reduce various pressures! -In the words, coated ships will no longer be about to stay buoyant, and if the 'floating bag' holding it up now is removed, the ship will sink into the ocean. That's how it works." Nami says still leaning against Luffy with his arms around her waist. "I see." Zoro says. "I don't get it Nami." Luffy says to his girlfriend. "Yeah neither do I." Nami says to him and walks over to Franky when he came up from the water. "I took off the floating bag!" Franky says climbing into the bubble coating Thousand Sunny. "Ok! We're going down! Everyone raise the sails at once!" Nami orders. "Sails!" **Brook** and Usopp ask confused. "Coated ships move using undersea currents like wind." Robin tells them. "You mean it won't just move all of a sudden once we go down?" Usopp asks. "We ready to go? Nami!" Luffy asks her. "Yes, of course, Captain." Nami says to him. "ALRIGHT THEN, GUYS! I HAVE A TON OF STUFF I'VE BEEN WAITING TO TELL YOU! BUT FOR NOW! JUST LET ME THANK YOU FOR GOING ALONG WITH MY SELFISHNESS FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS! AND THANK YOU SHADOW FOR HELPING ME DURING AND AFTER THE WAR AT MARINEFORD! I'M GLAD TO HAVE YOU IN MY CREW!" Luffy says causing Shadow to smile at him. "SET SAAAAAAAAAAAAIL! LET'S GOOOOOOO! TO FISHMAN ISLAAAAAAAAAND!" Luffy screams as they set off on their new adventure.


End file.
